The overpowered young one
by Gorchanstruck
Summary: New Summary- Overpowered? Basically a god. Crazy? Nah just cocky. Indestructible? Practically. Stupid? Depends really but why not. Overpowered Tatsumi with slight drawbacks. Slight crack with plot and sadly no lemons. BUT pairing with Akame so that kinda helps right? Right...
1. Dysfunctional or friend?

**Hey guys this is my first story so criticism is welcomed with open arms. This will be an Akame Ga Kill story involving a very OP Tatsumi(I will possibly make another story if people don't like how OP he is where he is weaker). He will have a different teigu that is also OP. As for lemons I don't mind writing them but if you guys don't want them it's fine. I will currently make it an Akame x Tatsumi fanfic but I will read comments if you guys want to change it(I will take anyone you wish as long as it is not gay,sorry i'm just not good with that). If there is anything else you wish to know please ask and I will respond. I will explain how he got ridiculously strong in a later chapter during one of them or I might make one of those personal chapters for it along with his "Teigu", I'll leave it up to you guys. I also do not own Akame Ga Kill all those right go to the makers the only thing i own is the story i'm writing right now. So without further adieu my first story, I hope you enjoy what i've got in store for you!**

 **teigu**

 _thoughts_

"speech"

Tatsumi-

It was a hot summer day for most people even though a long time ago I stopped feeling temperature. I had decided to take a walk and clear my mind seeing as though nothing can really touch me. Yeah i'm kinda confident but only because I know I can be. I've always been labeled as a prodigy even though my teacher says i'm crap at everything. I just have to keep training until i'm the best.. My teacher(Kimiko) said we need to talk about something, I wonder if it's a new training regiment? Punching steel for days on end just isn't cutting it anymore. I went over to where my teacher was and waited for his response."Tatsumi...our village is in financial trouble and we need you to go to the capital to make money for us. The capital is responsible for this so we will make them pay for it, find a job even you could do and when we have enough come right back."

I was...surprised to say the least, after all I was never allowed to leave the village alone. I was never really sure why but i never questioned it since my teacher said in the first place i'm not allowed to leave the village without him. Even then it's only to hunt and occasionally we'll go to the river and bring some water back. I shoved all those thoughts away as he continued to speak. "I have decided that you will take your special item with you...I'm sure you know this but...you will need it for what you will be doing because I know for a fact you'll be in some type of fighting, dang kids." He said but mumbling the last bit.

After hearing all this he was even more bewildered than the first time. I was always under no circumstances allowed to use it when anything other than training is involved. I could feel a smile creeping up on my face, the thought of fighting for real with it exhilarated me. I knew i should be concerned about it but the thought of just fighting someone else other than my teacher was a nice thought. "We also will have you travel alone for this adventure."

 **4 Days later**

Akame-

It was an average day and it was my turn to get food for the base but on my way I found an ultra-class danger beast which happened to very quick and invisible, I was able to kill it but it scratched me and apparently it had paralyzing poison on it's claws. I started feeling woozy and all I could tell what happened next was I dropped my sword and fell.

Tatsumi-

 _Huh? I swear I heard a thud or something like that a little ways away._ I looked at the direction of the thud and got in a sprint position. _Time to find out I guess_. I sprinted and it took me a couple seconds until i found a girl on the ground with a sheathed weapon next to her. _...uh...what do I do now?_ I picked up the girl and the weapon and looked to the left of me and saw a cave. _It'll have to do I guess_. I walked over and set the girl down on some danger beasts pelts I…"found" earlier. I looked at her and saw she had lots of cut and bruises and then I realized she had a gash on her stomach. _Well i'm gonna get slapped or something after this...or kissed one of the two._ I lifted up her shirt and blushed a little, I then proceeded to clean her cuts and put some bandages and ointments on her bruises.

 **1 hour later**

Akame-

I woke up on something soft and I felt much better compared to when I fainted. I suddenly realized there was someone in the corner of the cave sleeping mumbling in his sleep. "no….don't take my pancakes...I put too much syrup on them...please noooo….". I stared at him for a few second before I realized I wasn't wearing a shirt. Noticing this I looked down. _He didn't touch me...he must have healed me_. I noticed a few bandages on me and an especially large one on my stomach. _I know this guy saved me but I think I have to kill him._ I quickly put on my shirt and grabbed my sword pulling it out of it's sheath _._ I quickly slashed at him only to see his eyes quickly shot open and dodge where he ended up behind me. "Well don't you just have a fancy way of treating people who saved your life." All of a sudden i felt a hand on my neck and I couldn't move causing my body to fall to the floor. "W-why can't I move?"I asked. "I hit one of your pressure points causing you to go limp. Now that you're awake the torture can begin and i'm gonna get your friends next." He pulled out a knife and for even a fraction of a fraction of second i darted my eyes toward the night raid base and quickly looked back. "No surprise it worked again but i'll give you props you were a little harder to read." I wondered what he meant by that. He put away the knife and picked me up bridal style along with my sword and started walking towards the base. "You're probably wondering how I know where you're friends are, It's simple really if you threaten someone a certain way they almost always look toward the direction of a loved one or friend." I widened my eyes realizing I vastly underestimated him. "What are you gonna do?" I asked. "I'm bringing you to your friends duh. What did you think I was gonna do kill them?" he asked. "..." was the only response I gave him for a few seconds. "You will most likely die so I advise you let me go and I will go alone." I said hoping he would leave. "Ah they can't be that bad after all...it's been awhile since i've gotten a good fight." As he said this I swore I could see him smirking.

 **10 minutes later**

Akame-

"Man those wires are a crappy defense system if I was trying to not get caught those would have been so easy to get around it's just sad." he said. "You know i'm right here right? I'm hearing everything your saying" I said. " I know i'm helping you guys so you can improv-. Oh, looks like were here." I slightly turned my head to see our base but just as I was becoming relieved I saw a shiny glimpse on the top of the base. _**TFFFFFT**_. Was all I heard as a laser bullet passed us. "Snap you guys got a sniper that's cool, I'm gonna have to see her after this but she's wearing so much pink how does she expect not to be seen?" _What he can see her? I myself can barely see her, just who is this guy_. As he looked at the sniper I wondered how this is gonna go. He set me down and walked over a few yards. "HEY! I'M TRYING TO GIVE SOMETHING YOU GUYS LOST BACK!" I looked over and saw Bulat along with Shelee and Leone rush towards him with killer intent while at the same time having Mine fire shots from the top of the base.

Tatsumi-

 _4v1...well 5 including that guy rushing around me probably going to go pick up that chick. Let's have some fun...crap I can't kill them. Meh i'll settle for wounding them but only have it temporary._ A guy in armor came at me trying to pierce me with a large spear which I grabbed and used to pull him closer using the momentum to bring him closer and kneeing him in the face effectively knocking him out and shattering his helmet in the process. While the yellow haired chick stared in awe was a little more ballsy and immediately went in. While she lunged at me I slid under her and grabbed her ankle and threw her into the ground creating a small crater and breaking a few bones and knocking her out rendering her immobile. Just as I finished up I dodged a punch from behind and grabbed the fist effectively throwing the user in front of me several feet. Then lunging at her but immediately backing up nearly dodging a bullet from candy. I then sped in zigzag patterns at high speeds getting close to the yellow haired chick uppercutting her breaking her jaw in the process. I then threw a punch but realized she was more resistance to pain than I thought and met my punch...effectively shattering her hand and arm all the way up to her shoulder. Not being able to defend herself for a second I grabbed her and flipped her around a little before bringing her back onto my knee shattering her spine. I did this because I realized she has a healing factor. Realizing there was still that guy trying to go get the chick I picked up the spear the feeling it's weight then immediately chucking it into the forest getting a scream and a thud from the guy. _Well I didn't kill him that's a plus, must've hit him somewhere that apprehended his movements_. Dodging another bullet I remembered there was still the sniper and touched the armor making it a liquid type material running up my arm and then hardening to form a sniper rifle. Taking aim and shooting the sniper out of her hands and shooting her legs in the right spot so she couldn't use her legs. _Well that was easy_. I looked around kinda sad as I had hoped for more. I looked back at the girl and realized she had slightly widened her eyes. "Did I go overboard?"

 **Alright that's all folks, don't worry all chapters won't be this short this was just a test to see what you guys thought about it and how I could make a couple changes. And yes that scene where he turned a piece of Bulat's armor into a liquid and then turned it into a sniper was a little sneak peek at one of his teigu abilities which will be 3(including trump) with one of them being passive doin-. oh snap I almost gave you guys info on how that teigu works. I may be dumb but im not stoopid. But I think I know how I wanna introduce his teigu abilities basically after he uses them give like a tiny section giving an explanation how the ability. As for how strong he is I desperately want to get this out of the way, If you took every semi-major fighters(the three beast, zank the executioner, wild hunt etc.) along with the jaegers(including Esdeath) and night raid and shikoutazer with budo while working together, they would only have a 5% chance at defeating him. So as for questions I'll try to answer them as much as possible. My update schedule will be unanimous until I get a few things sorted out. Btw was reading a fanfiction and has this amazing idea for a story come to me so I might focus on that a little more. Ugh i'm rambling… i'll let you go leave now and as for that pancake joke that actually was based off a real life experience. Also he may appear weak early but it gets better.**

 **UPDATE! THIS INVOLVES LATER PLOT!: Hey so I did a little revision because I came back and read this and honestly? It kinda hurt to read. I didn't add or take away much just a few stupid things. Also I realized how BADLY I portrayed Akame before and after watching the anime a second time to remember what was happening and honestly? I was surprised as to why he didn't end up with chelsea. But hey plot, watcha gonna do. Anyways do you guys want me to update my forgotten teigus right now for a few chapter because I still have some things left over. Or do you want me to immediately start working on Overpowered young one #6? If you don't answer i'll be hurt but meh. As for reviews, I don't love shouting at people GIVE ME REVIEWS because honestly it drives people away. But I do ask that if you do give one just say nice job because honestly the last few chapters I hit a block but some reviews telling me to go helped a lot so all it does for me is make me confident and happy but it also gives me more incentive to update regularly. One of my favorite stories updates EVERY DAY! And he deserves more respect but what I'm saying is he gives it his all and he loves writing and the reviews just make him happy. That's… kinda how it is with me but what I'm saying is-More reviews=Faster updates not because I hold the chapters back but because it gives me incentive to write. Thank you to those who read this and have a nice morning/day/evening!**


	2. A new Hope

**Sup guys I'm back again and I just want to say I am surprised at how many people liked the story compared to some other stories on her for akame ga kill. I also forgot to say this but I have a poll going on for who the pairing will be while I'm still gonna read comments I put that up there so it's easier to keep track. As for the pairing many people are going for Akame but there are a couple people shootin for Leone and I also saw harem and esdeath in there. I also saw some people requesting that he have a enemy or something to test his limits on and I decided that I will probably add another overpowered OC most likely and this will also help with his story to his "teigu". Shout out to Rendfire for the feedback and yes I realized I made Akame act a little OOC but I needed it to advance the story and while yes I could have approached it many ways this seemed the best at the time because I wanted to give Akame and Tatsumi a connection. As for why Seryu isn't in the poll and why I will not accept her I think we all know why. *flashback* *reading about why people don't think akame ga kill isn't a good anime* Guy 1- In the show it's mainly hated because it houses the most hated anime character ever since she was introduced. Guy 2-Who would that be Esdeath? Guy 1- No everyone loves her it's seryu (she don't deserve that capital first letter) that everyone hates after all she was the first person to kill someone for the first time in that anime and it was the most loved character. She then fed her to her dog along with Chelsea and almost Mine. *flashback end* But as you can see I hate her with a dying passion. But for those who for some reason do like her don't worry I won't kill her off too quickly i'll give her quite awhile. I think I may need her. Oh god I just stopped typing to look at what i've wrote so far jeez i'm sorry I'll let you just read.**

"Speech"

 _Thoughts_

 **Teigu**

Najenda-

"When you return someone who will bring great change and great hope will be waiting there for you…" she recited for the 480th time in a row. She had been reciting this ever since the fortune teigu at the revolutionary army base said this to her. She didn't know what to expect whether it be wise old man or someone like bulat or just someone with a really powerful teigu. "General are you okay?" asked one of the men in the cart with her. "Yes i'm fine it's nothing too important." and that was the truth after all because while teigu were immensely powerful they have been known to be faulty at times. With one of the most famous being Murmasames poison failing to activate even though he cut his opponent which ended up being the cause for one of it's users death hundreds of years ago. "General were here." the same man said while saluting her. "Thank you for the ride i'll be fine from here on out." I said as I stepped out and looked towards our base. It was strange nobody came out to greet me as I arrived but it wasn't the first time something like this has happened.

As I walked towards the base I thought back on the old lady's words. _Could it be?_ I shook my head getting rid of those thoughts reminding myself that things can be wrong. As I walked in the base I could hear groans from the living room. _I guess i'll have to scold Lubbock and Leone again_. But then I realized that all the others were groaning as well. I walked in and saw my entire team in bandages except Mine who wasn't here. I looked around and saw a kid on the couch reading a book with some medical equipment and a couple bloody rags. "Does somebody mind telling me what the hell happened and who that kid is?" I said looking around at them all. It immediately went quiet as everyone looked at me like I had just murdered their family and held a knife to there neck. "I don't mind explaining." Said the kid getting up putting his book down. "Let's start from the beginning shall we?" He said looking at me with a smirk. Something about him was just...off putting.

 **Flashback**

Tatsumi-

As I looked at her it was apparent she thought I was gonna kick the bucket. "You just have so much faith in me don't you?" I said looking at her. "Not really." she replied staring at me with those lifeless eyes. "It wasn't really a question…" I said in an almost drool tone. "But back to this issue at hand how did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Beat them all so easily not to mention hitting Lubbock perfectly through the trees with that spear."

 _I feel like I should tell her I wung that...nah._ "Well they weren't exactly the most powerful people."

"But they weren't pushovers either."

 _That was true I could sense their power emanating off them almost as much as their killing intent. Not many people can sense the power inside people and when they can it definitely isn't as easy as I made it seem. But if the person's power is strong enough a semi-decent fighter could detect it easily. Good thing I can block it otherwise it wouldn't exactly be fun knowing that everyone around you is scared of you_. "Would you believe me if I said I was lucky?" I said as she stared me down like she was starving for 2 weeks and I was a full course buffet. "What I'm asking is simple how did you beat them?"

"By fighting"

"No how did you beat them by fighting."

"Using my hands and some maneuvers."

"Well how about this what technique did you use?"

"The one i'm best with"

"What's the one your best with?"

"The one I train with the most" She gave mean irritated look. "Fine we can talk about it later but right now my teammates need some medical attention as do I" she said with a hint a worry. "Alright fine i'll carry you all inside"

 **5 minutes later**

Tatsumi-

"There we go everyone is here and in some beds I set up" I said with a hint of pride. "What's that behind you?" She asked with confusion apparent in her voice as well as on her face. "Oh that's a sign that I hung up." She looked at me like I just grew a random limb. "Really?" She asked. "Yeah what's wrong with it?" I asked since I thought it was a perfectly fine sign. "Good job Tatsumi, Keep up the good work but don't get cocky." She recited. "It's emotional support…" I said with sadness apparent in my voice. "Well just hurry up and patch us up." She said in a demanding tone. "Alright but we need to clean you up." I said with a little hint of a blush forming. "Alright start." She said unwavering. _Gotta admit she has some balls, if she were a guy I'd be jealous_. I picked her up bridal style and proceeded to walk out of the room. "Where are we going?" She asked in curiosity. "To the bathroom duh, where did you think we were going? To a christmas party?" I asked. She widened her eyes putting 2 and 2 together. "I thought you meant with a wettened towel or something like that in the living room!"

"Nah that's for those guys you need this bad though."

"Alright fine but don't look at me."

"I'm fine with that"

 **Flashback pause-**

Akame quickly coughed showing that she would rather I skip that scene. "Oh of course I'll skip that part. So as I was saying."

 **Flashback play-**

Tatsumi-

As I finished patching everyone up some pink haired chick woke up and Shot out of bed only to immediately recoil back into her bed. She immediately looked at me and began shouting complaints. "Did you touch me while I slept?! You better not have otherwise i'll kill you! And what's with this shitty medical healing whatcha-ma-call-it you did?! Nah, Definitely wasn't you after all an oaf like you is to stupid! I bet you don't even know what i'm saying!" She said in the most unbearable voice possible. Just then I had the best idea ever!

"I'm sorry I don't argue with idiots they will just lower me to their level then beat me with experience. I mean seriously I could eat a bowl of alphabet soup and shit out a statement smarter than what you just said. I mean I lost track of how many times you rolled your eyes, that saying, was you father and asshole and you're mother a fuckin ferris wheel? You know what? Keep rolling your eyes maybe you'll find a brain back there somewhere."

I then proceeded to pick up her bed and take her to the roof as some green headed dude applauded me as I left and as I walked up the stairs and reached the roof I thought how nice it felt. But then she started talking again and I put her down and gave her a blanket and left her there. As I walked back down everyone was up and chatting but immediately shut up as I entered the room. I paid it no mind and continued to go back to my couch and read my book.

"Who are you?" Said some guy with some heart shape haircut getting smaller and smaller. (if you go look at a photo of bulats hair it looks like hearts getting smaller and smaller)

"Tatsumi."

"Why didn't you kill us?"

"I don't know."

"Your saying you just healed us just because you felt like it?"

"Are you complaining?" I said as I eyed him in a way that could make demons feel insignificant.

"No but I am scared for what you are doing here." Everyone seemed to widen their eyes at that making it obvious he was a very strong person and didn't get scared easily.

"No reason just here to return that chick over there." I said inclining my head toward the black haired chick.

"That's it? Just helping somebody you don't know?" He said in disbelief.

"Yeah that's about it, other than take down the capital I didn't really have plans." As I said this they seemed to straighten up. "In that case, do you wish to join us?" As I looked to see who said it I say the black haired chick. "We can offer you intel, pay you for completing missions, and help you take down the capital." She said with a slight desperation in her voice. "Sure" I said. "Why not, I mean we get to destroy the capital and I make some friends while doing it."

As I said this I could tell I just startled everyone in the room. "You're really going to join us? Just outright join us?" Said some green haired dude. "As I said why not." He seemed taken back by my words. "Well we have to inform boss first but I am positive she will say yes, welcome to the team!" He said "I'm Lubbock and that girl you've been with, her name is Akame. That beauty with that amazing rack is Leone-" No sooner did he finish that word did he have his head in a headlock while being noogied. "You wanna say that again lettuce head?" She said digging deeper into his skull. "N-no mam!" After that she put him down.

"You got something to say newbie?" She asked. I took one look at her chest and knew what to say. "Don't worry! When we destroy the capital well try to cure those tumors!" As I said this everyone went dead silent. Well shit dead silence was never a good thing. I immediately dodged a fist and heard a scream. "They're not tumors!" She said furious.

"Calm down Leone and by the way i'm Shelee." She said with a kindness angels would envy. "And i'm Bulat!" He said as a glitter background erupted behind him as he said this. I get a bad feeling from this guy… "Oh and that chick you put on the roof is Mine." Akame said in her normal monotone voice. Leone immediately bust out laughing. "H-he did w-what?! HAHAHA!"

"Should I go get her?" I asked feeling dread.

"Nah leave her for now but in the meantime newbie go make food with Akame. We'll even let you decide what to make." I thought about it for a second and thought steak. "We'll have steak." As I said this Akame's eyes widened and had a glow to them. "Yes! How do want it?"

She asked me.

"Cooked"

"How do you want it cooked?"

"On a stove."

"No, how do you want it served?"

"On a plate."

She looked at me agitated and then went to what I assume is the kitchen and as she left I could feel Leone's weight on me. "Oh I can tell we'll get along just fine newbie." She said with a slight slur in her voice. "I should go help Akame...see ya." As I looked back at my newfound friends and grinned happy at my newfound home. _Guess I should go help Akame now._

 **Flashback end-**

Najenda-

"Quite a story young lad. I can tell you have potential defeating our entire team so easily. BUt I have to see it for myself to believe it. But until then you can stay with us or more precisely put we won't allow you to leave." I said looking at this kid with new interest. "Fine by me, I like it here and think it's cozy. Oh by the way the food should be done everyone."

I eyed him for a few seconds before leaving with everyone except him. I decided to leave him thinking he had some things to mull over until tomorrow. I grinned, _is he the one she described? Will he be our sav- no, everyone's savior?_ I looked back thinking what might happen in the months to follow may be new and enticing. And deadly.

Tatsumi-

 _To think I came all this way just to get away from him. It's exciting but I need to train if I can ever imagine of killing him._ I clenched my fist in anger. _I will kill you Takato make no mistake of that._

 **Far off in nowhere in particular-**

Takato-

"My my, looks like that boy that I fought is planning to kill me. I must say I do feel a rush sensation with knowing that. Oh dear looks like i'm talking to myself again. Well not necessarily I have all my friends right here!"

 **Pan out reveals thousands of dead bodies horribly murdered**

"Ah yes I am in no way alone now come at me young boy and be ready world for the fight of the gods."

 **Well that's one way to end a chapter and as I said there is a poll up and I still will read comments that way just makes it easier to keep track. Also watch out for a possible new story soon called the indifferent one featuring Akame meeting Tatsumi after the revolution occurs. What bond might these to individuals posses. Yes it will be an Akame and Tatsumi story with lemons so you've been warned. And as I said I need to know if you guys are okay with Lemons in this story. I will not change the pairing of this story after chapter 3 is released so good luck!**


	3. A new set of strength?

**P-p-please l-let me g-go writers b-block. Not a chance Gorchanstruck i've had so much fun with you why would I stop? Because i'm cute and fluffy and everyone loves me? Sure give me more reasons to hate you. S-someone help m-me! Just then Akame rushed in and killed him. T-thank you Akame your my hero. No problem but I have a request for you. What is it? Strip. Somebody else help me?**

 **Hey guys sorry i've been gone i'm lazy and as you can see had no idea how to progress but the I read some fanfiction and Boom it hit me! Literally I'm in the hospital I have a huge scar. JK. But I don't really plan to write lemons and this is my last time do you guys want them you can be a guest and leave a comment like one word you know. BTW I am SOOOO sorry about not posting sooner god it's been multiple months please strike where I stand for your vengeance. Alright i'll give you guys what you want but I have mainly been messing around with another story and ThanatosXD gave me a lot of inspiration check him out he is an old AKame Ga Kill writer and he was good with lemons and had one of the best Akame x Tatsumi love stories and it was long. Alright i'll leave you guys alone enjoy! (BTW I plan to make a side story about Tatsumi and that pancake dream. IDK why but I've had this idea in my head since chapter 1. "HOW COULD YOU MUFFIN MAN! HE JUST WANTED PEACE! AND YOU KILLED HIM! *whisper* I'm so sorry pancake king… I couldn't protect you…" Yeah but something like that... Don't judge.) BTW I'm gonna stop having huge intros now that the story is going...unless you want to hear me?**

 **Writing, Weird voices, Place**

 _Thoughts_

"Speech"

 **Tatsumi-**

 **Dreamland-**

"Oh yes it's so gooood! Yes right there. Aaaaahhhh...yeah. That massage feels good jelly guard.(Troll, you know what you were thinking) "Wake up Tatsumi."

"Huh?"

"It's time to get up."

"W-wait no!"

"GET UP!"

 **Reality-**

Akame-

I was shaking Tatsumi for a minute now and I was getting annoyed. "Wake up Tatsumi." I said to him but all I got was a mumble so I tried again. "It's time to get up." I got a slightly louder mumble so at this point I was mad. "GET UP!" I screamed at him. His eyes shot open and he yelled. "NOOO!" He yelled earning a shut up from Mine. "Are you okay Tatsumi?" I asked concerned seeing as he was sweaty and shaking. "Y-yeah...I'm fine he said a single tear flowing down his cheek." He said where I got concerned seeing as though he was narrating a story. "Oh sorry typo." He said treating it like nothing. "You sounded like you were narrating a story. Was it about us? Who would read about a bunch of killer assassins?" I asked seeing as it wouldn't be interesting to me. He slowly turned his head to the door like he was looking at a camera. "Okay… but it's time for breakfast let's go." A large grumble from both of us sounded out showing that we were both hungry. "Ok let's go." He said practically teleporting with his insane speed.

 **The Kitchen-**

 **Akame-**

I walked into the kitchen noticing everyone was there looking wide awake except Mine, She just looked pissed. I noticed Tatsumi wasn't there though and his plate was sitting there with a note. **Do not touch**. I walked over removing the note. _He Probably didn't mean it_. **I mean it**. I removed the note. _It's probably not for me_. **I mean you Akame**. _Dang, oh well_. I left the food alone and sat down and started eating my food. We sat there for a little bit until Lubbock jumped up saying we had intruders. "You don't think Tatsumi told them did you?" Lubbock asked. "It's a good possibility that he did." Najenda replied her features becoming hard. "Go kill them and find Tatsumi!" She said getting a shout of approval from everyone. Just then Tatsumi walked in. "Hey guys what are we talking bout? I just took care of some guys that found the base. Don't worry I killed them all it's ok." He said with a smile on his face. We all just stared at him in disbelief thinking how did he know? He sat down to eat his food and quickly snapped his fingers covering his food in fire then 3 seconds later lightly blowing at it causing it to immediately snuff out. You could see a small amount of steam emanating off of it. He bit into the bacon and looked at the boss and said "So when do we start the test?"

 **30 minutes later-**

 **Tatsumi-**

We finally got to the test they have for me so I can officially join the group. All I have to do is beat these guys again. "Alright Bulat you're up first." Najenda called out. He walked out onto the field wielding his teigu in it's unleashed form with his spear out. Tatsumi had a feeling he would do this. Bulat has shown that he isn't stupid and knows that Tatsumi is very powerful. _Should I use my weapon? Meh no reason not too_. "BEGIN!" Najenda yelled at them signaling it was time to start. Bulat quickly charged at Tatsumi which Tatsumi sidestepped then did a limbo technique dodging his slash towards him. Tatsumi quickly gathered a large amount of air in his hands and shoved Bulat back then made a giant Rock pillar and jutted it up from the ground then retracted it. He then formed and ice pillar on top of him and used wind to bring it down very quickly. The ice shattered and the wind dissipated leaving a medium cracked but nothing too bad incursio armor. Bulat disappeared becoming invisible. Tatsumi expected this and put his hand on the ground summoning vast amounts of intense heat and then exploding it sending vast amounts of it in every direction and kept pulsating it until he noticed a gap and rushed towards it grabbing the helmet and throwing to the ground underneath. He then got on top of him and at high speeds brought his helmet up and down slamming it into the ground over and over getting a small crater each time but using his rock abilities he kept replacing it with fresh rock. After a few seconds I stopped looking at his near shattered helmet and slight blood seeping out of it and asked him if he yields. "Yes…" he said in a low voice. I dropped his head and got off of him and looked at the rest of the group. All I saw was the most intense killing intent I have ever seen coming from the boss and everyone else with eyes wide as saucers. Except Shelee… she looked horrified and shouted at me. "Tatsumi! I think you killed him!" She said getting scared. "Don't worry Shelee he'll live." Lubbock said to her reassuringly. "I would like to thank me for this amazing task um.. This is just so… UH...I would also like to thank myself for this, couldn't do it without you. Um… oh and final thanks to my weapon transversion, Thank you as well." I said with a little cockiness. "So who is next?" I asked getting excited. "How did you do that?" Asked Najenda

"Do what?"

"Summon that ice."

"By using my weapon."

"Where is it?"

"Your looking at it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean my weapon is apart of me." Everyone's eyes narrowed as I said that. "Is something wrong?" I asked not wanting to hurt them all again. "Where is the tattoo?" Najenda asked her tone devoid of all niceness. I got confused as she said this. "What do you mean tattoo? I don't have a tattoo." I said which confused them at first. "Then where is your weapon?" They asked getting even more confused. "My weapon is my eyes, my arms, my legs, and most of my current organs along with a lot of my blood." I said which sent everyone into a silence. "What?" They all said in unison. "T-thats i-impossible" Lubbock stuttered out. "By teigu standards probably but...I don't think that's a teigu." Najenda said with her killing intent lessening. "I think my teacher called it a shingu or something like that. He said it was the only ever successful one ever made that surpassed teigus." he said. "So what can it do?" Leone asked with a little jealousy in her voice. "It has 3 abilities and 1 trump card. It's first ability is to swap matter so basically I have ice I can change it into water and Say I had steel I can change it into a weapon. The second is technically 4 in one. When it comes to ice I can make objects like walls, weapons, etc. When it comes to air I can gather large amounts of it and use it to propel something or to fly. When it comes to rock I can summon it to make pillars or summon monsters to carry something, guard somethin, attack something, etc(to see what they look like check out evolve monsters). When it comes to fire I can encase something in it whether it be friend or foe or I can send it out in shockwaves. With other assortments of abilities combining multiple you get the idea.I have an array of smaller abilities but they don't get used much. The third is changing people so I can change how they look whether it be body size or appearance." he replied. "What about the Trump?" A still surprised Lubbock asked.

 **Akame-**

"Oh yeah, That's powerful too." Was the only reply he gave us. "And? What's it do? 'Oh yeah, that's powerful too' is about as descriptive as saying Leone has a temper. Not only is it very far off, it's also barely right." Lubbock said with a little strain in his voice. This was all he said before Leone proceeded to break his entire hand and every little bone included. "A wise man once said-We may defeat every monster you can imagine but when it comes to angry women,Were boned." Leone said smiling at Lubbock. "So as we were saying what does it do?" Bulat questioned him.

"Things."

"What kinda things?"

"Cool things."

"Like what?"

"Like making me stronger."

"In what way?"

"Many different ways."

"Such as?"

"You know you guys are real persistent."

"Yeah but we can stop if you tell us what it does."

"It's personal so can you drop it?"

"Fine, we'll drop it" Bulat said. _I wonder what his trump is and why he is so secretive about it_. "Thank you." He replied bowing to us. "Now if you excuse me, i'm bored so im gonna find something to do." He said in a slight bored tone. "What about competing in a tournament?" Lubbock asked. "Nah that won't happen for a few more episodes." Tatsumi replied confusing us all. "What?" Lubbock asked mirroring our own thoughts. "Don't worry about it. I'll just practice breaking the fourth wall." At this point I stopped listening as he explained how he messes with people called 'viewers' and how apparently the best fourth wall breaker is a man by the name of 'Deadpool'. He says we'll never meet him though so meh. "Tatsumi you know what teigus are right?" Najenda asked surprising everyone including Tatsumi. "No as a matter of fact I don't."

I was surprised to hear this, I assumed he'd know everything about them. "Well they were basically unique super weapons created by the first emperor so his kingdom would survive. There are 48 in total but since then half were lost in the most recent civil war and some have also been destroyed. It's unknown how many are left. As for you weapon you said it was the only successful shingu right? Well shingu's were meant to replace teigus but they never came close and while still having interesting effects were much weaker than their predecessors.

"We have a book about teigus you can read if you want I'll happily let you use it. On one condition though." She stopped and started to smirk. "We want you to join us." She said with her hand out smiling. "Well? What will it-" she was cut off. "Sure, i'll do it." Tatsumi replied nonchalantly. "What? That's it? No overthinking it or us needing to threaten you?" Najenda replied. "Well it's not like you can hurt me…There is also the fact that i'm lazy when it comes to getting info so having your intel would help a lot."

Najenda was surprised but not much. After all that why wouldn't you want to join? Either way they had a new member and they needed to know more about him. What he could do, how strong he was…that's actually about it. She didn't want to sound uncaring but...his backstory meant as much to her as some random crook. Except about the part how he got his Shingu.

Najenda looked up when Tatsumi spoke again. "By the way can I have that book of those teigu things? By the way you talk about them I assume they are Powerful and that you guys have some too." he said with a dull expression with the voice to match it.

"How very perceptive of you and yes you can have the book. As for if we have any teigus I feel like we told you this?" she said. "You probably did but I have horrible memory so just list off their basic abilities and who has them." he said wanting to immediately get to the point.

"Well Akame has a katana that if it breaks the skin will spread poison throughout your body killing you very quickly. Bulat can summon armor along with a special spear that is near unbreakable and he can turn invisible and if needed his armor can evolve changing itself. Shelee has giant pair of scissors that can cut through anything. Mine has a gun that can swap between a sniper or machine gun and increases in power based on the user's emotions. Lubbock has a pair of gloves that control very durable wires and he can weave them into objects. Leone has a belt that when activated give her increased regeneration and heighten all of her senses and give her paws, ears, and longer hair." she said and as she got to every person they respectively held up their weapon.

"Well can we have a team bat- I mean spar?" he questioned smiling a little. "What do you mean?" I questioned. "I mean me versus all of you I wanna see how strong you guys are." He asked a little beggingly. "I don't see why not and it could help us understand how strong he his too. Alright I order all of you too attack Tatsumi!" The boss shouted.

Most of us stood there surprised but Mine immediately started firing which Tatsumi dodged easily. "An order is an order right?" She said grinning. "Get ready Tatsumi cause I won't be going easy on you." Leone stated activating her teigu and immediately punching her fist together. She rushed him and after a second we all followed suit. Tatsumi started grinning. "Oh this will be fun he stated and he rushed us.

 **Alright guys as I said I'm very sorry but next chapter should (I hope) be out some time next week sooo yeah. I'll give don't worry the next chapter won't be hard to write and get ready for a little fluff. *wink wink* no not what you're thinking this will not be a one night stand. I'm ashamed of all of you. BTW I had another story idea it's basically an archive of Teigu and I could write out all the ones in the manga and anime and then after those I could take request on your guys Teigu. I think it sounds cool. This should be the last long author note until something comes up i'm pretty sure anyways. As always see you next time and don't forget to check back in every once in awhile. Please i-i'm lonely…*sniff sniff***

 **All I really ask is that you guys read the story I don't care about favorites or anything just reviews and that you guys read the story have a good night!**


	4. Improvement? Or setback

**So just real quick 2 changes I reread the previous chapter and honestly i forgot about the 4th wall breaking and I won't do that as much but it may occur, sorry but it was an accident but I am glad some people liked it. As for the second change I decided to treat Mine better after getting some "vocabulistic" pm's from 2 people so I decided after this he will still be irritated but he will treat her better for those people that thought I was a little harsh on Mine so yeah there you go :), but to be fair she deserves it and I was letting off a little steam so yeah sorry but you gotta admit you liked seeing her put in her place for once right?**

 **BTW I decided no lemons but it might be implied and instead I'll write a different story with lemons. Also it's been brought to my attention that if you think Tatsumi only has one weakness(being oblivious) you are incredibly wrong. Let's just say the only Tatsumi has shown being good at is fighting. Also if you think that the fact he only has one weakness and it's dumb why are you reading this? Also has anyone ever looked at Esdeath and tried to name her weakness? Hah and you say Tatsumi has dumb weaknesses. One last thing-I will not give up on this story...I may update slow, Inconsistently, and do bad at the chapter but I will not stop writing this story until it's over.**

 **Alright just wanted to say that and let's go!**

 **Writing, Weird voices, Place**

 _Thoughts_

"Speech"

 **Tatsumi-**

I smiled as I saw them rush me first to reach me was Leone and it looked like they were going all out so I decided to take this slightly seriously. As she tried to punch me I sidestepped and tried to punch but didn't get the chance as I had to dodge because of Mine sniper shot. I sweeped to try and knock Akame of balance along with turning it into a roundhouse kick to hit Leone but only the latter was effective due to the fact she meant to take it. She then grabbed my leg and leaned back and as she finished Bulat elbowed me into the ground.

I then backflipped out of Leone and Bulat's grasp and out of the crater while simultaneously dodging a second attack from Bulat. I tried to do a spin kick but had to throw myself up to avoid a swipe from murasame. While I was in midair I used air to shove myself upwards. While in midair I summoned my rock creatures **(I said what to do in a previous chapter to see what it looks like but if you don't remember look up Evolve monsters)** to stall Bulat and Mine while I dealt with Leone, Akame, Sheele, and Lubbock.

As Sheele tried to cut me in half I threw myself backwards and then up since as soon as I went back Leone tried to hammer fist me into the ground. As Shelee tried to upward slash me I did a backflip and used my ice to freeze Leone's ankles so I could grab her face and freeze her entirely while I summoned a rock column to ram into her from the front blasting her backward.

I then turned around as I felt wires around and I couldn't move for a second. As I was about to break out Akame and Sheele rushed me with Akame tried to slash me horizontally from the left side while Sheele did the same but from the right. I used my fire to make a shield of fire and then used air to blast it outwards destroying the wires and shoving back Sheele and Akame.

 **Rock Monster perspective-**

As master fought three girls and a man we dealt with a armored man and girl with a gun. As I used my flame breath to keep him at bay our bulkiest unit rammed into him from the side shoving him very far away. As I looked over to our other 2 units to see that one was in the air shooting balled up electricity at the girl with the other constantly teleporting around the girl as well as making decoys of itself.

All of a sudden I felt something slam into me shoving me back and as I looked I saw the man in the suit of armor but this time he had a spear. As he rushed me I jumped up into the air and came crashing down on top of him. I then grabbed him and threw him at the other girl making her dodge giving the teleporting creature enough time to activate its supernova mode increasing it's speed by large amounts **(5x its normal amount and its base attack speed is on par with Leone just slightly lacking. While in this form the creature looks the same but it becomes transparent. Not so much as invisible but it does take some skill to find.)**. As it rushed the girl attempting to disarm her and stun her.

But just as it reached her the man jumped in front of her and took the damage for her. As his armor was shredded and torn to pieces the girl changed her barrel and as she turned around she started shooting off bullets at a much more rapid pace that ended up ripping off an arm of the creature that was attacking them giving the man enough time to rush him decapitating the creature.

As it fell to the ground I heard master scream and looked over and saw him on the ground holding his neck and his arm was spazzing out. I forgot that while he can make us sentiment it also means when we take damage he also feels it but 10-fold. As the other 2 creatures saw this we tried even harder to beat the two before they could kill us. Just as the flying creature was about to rush them with us he suddenly fell out of the sky dead and when we looked over we saw a large glowing hole in his head.

We saw we were at a disadvantage so we decided to rush at the same time to try and take them off guard. Suddenly a bunch of wires trapped me while the armored man rushed the other creature stabbing his spear in his shoulder coming out his shoulder blade and he suddenly started shoving it down and the did a full 360 with the spear cutting the arm off. The black haired assassin suddenly rushed him cutting off its head making it crumble to dust. They must have caught on and are using us to weaken him. I decided to instead use myself to replenish masters energy, I hope it will be enough for him to beat them.

 **Tatsumi Perspective-**

I saw as my last creature crumbled to dust but at the same time I felt energy enter my body. _Atleast he was able to help in the end_. As soon as I finished that thought They rushed me with Akame and Leone finally back out of the forest running around in circles around me I also saw Bulat and Mine sitting in the background ready to attack me and I also saw Sheele waiting for me to make a move and Lubbock trying his best to get his wires near me but my fire aura kept them at bay. Seeing as I was surrounded I got an idea. I suddenly got on my back and started spinning myself using air to propel me in circles very fast. Once I got to a good speed I started moving my back up and down a little along with kicking my legs in random directions.

After a few seconds I started ejecting fire out of my feet so it would lash out in circles hitting every one. **(If you wanna see what I mean look up Zuko Vs. Azula Avatar the last airbender final fight. During this fight he will get on his back and do the move. Personally I thought I described it well but if you're nitpicky then yeah just go on youtube for that.)** It hit Leone first but Akame had better reaction time and jumped to dodge it. Sheele somehow for some reason unknown to even me cut my flames every time they got near her and the Bulat just took the damage spinning his spear in circles in front of him with Mine behind him.

Akame then caught me off guard and rushed me bringing down her sword in a downward arc so I had to summon a large rock wall to block her but for extra measure I sent a large blast of air at her and threw ice pillars at her to shove her back. Thankfully it worked and it knocked her back giving me time to react to every one else.

As this occurred though sheele and Leone rushed me but I dodged all of sheele's attacks while also catching all of Leone's attacks.I then took the upper handle of sheele's teigu and while she was still holding it made it go around in a circle cutting Leone giving her a large gash and then knocked out Sheele.

But before I could do anything I felt wires connect with me and stop my movement. I then felt it digging into my skin deeper than any would i've ever felt before but even then it only cut a few centimeters.

I then froze all the wires in a 10 feet radius then flexed so it shattered the ice and also the wires. I then rushed Lubbock and Froze him solid. I had to move quick though I could already see cracks in the ice.

I then rushed Akame only for a fist to come out of nowhere and knock me down on the ground. I struggled to get up and as soon as I did I saw a foot coming for me. It hit my face and my vision went black and then it became blurry for a few seconds before I just felt sore.

"Hah that idiot thought he could beat us?! Pfft he's just a weakling that can't even come close to our level. Too think we let this guy in night raid is amazing. The fact his walnut sized brain can even tell what we're doing and how to even fight is a mystery." Mine said in cocky attitude being the first one to break the ice.

As I heard this line I also heard _his_ voice behind it too." _Hah that idiot thought he could beat us?! Pfft he's just a weakling that can't even come close to our level"_ I could clearly hear his voice say. I suddenly felt something within me snap as I looked at her. I saw her distort until she gained _his_ look. I widened my eyes thinking I finally had him thinking I could get my revenge.

I gained a sadistic smile as I thought of the things I would do to him. I suddenly rushed him but suddenly Bulat got in my way I frowned I sent a punch towards him having a rock pillar jut out throwing him in the air then sent an ice pillar down on him again shattering it and I repeated this process multiple times until I finally hit double digits. Seeing as it was hard for him to get up I froze him and took extra measures and made cuffs made of molten rock.

The next people to get in my way we're Leone and shelee who I quickly dealt with by jutting out rock to smash them together and freezing them in ice. **(He can create ice in midair but he uses rock when they are close to the ground because it can do more damage compared to his ice. In case you guys were confused on the matter BTW important info for this end Author's Note so please read it, It is important.)** He then covered them in a layer of molten rock but not to thick to make them hot. I then tried to rush him again and got to him. I held him up by the neck with a crazed look in my eyes. After all you did to me...death would be too merciful for before I could do anything I was constricted by wires while Akame held her blade to my neck.

"Tatsumi Stand down before I have to do anything rash."

"LET ME AT HIM!"

"Tatsumi you're not thinking clearly please stand down."

"SHUT UP!

"Tatsumi please calm down you're not thinking clearly"

" YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HE'S DONE TO ME!"

"You're right Tatsumi I have no idea but i'm here now and I wish to help you."

"H-huh…"

"You can trust me Tatsumi I guarantee it you can trust me."

"I-I-I...don't…"

"Tatsumi that is Mine it is not who you think it is."

"W-what…"

"Tatsumi that is Mine, you keep saying him, Mine is a female."

"..."

"Mine is your friend Tatsumi not your enemy she is on our side."

"..."

"Have you calmed down Tatsumi?"

"...you're…"

"What did you say Tatsumi?"

"YOU'RE LYING TO ME!" I said flaring out my fire destroying the wires and pushing back Akame. I then walked over to him picking him up by the neck. "I've waited far too long for thi-" I suddenly stopped looking down I saw he had a gun. _Strange last time I saw him he didn't have a gun…_ all of a sudden I felt pain in my stomach. I looked down and saw a hole in my stomach along with him holding a gun to my stomach suddenly I blacked out.

 **Akame perspective-**

As Tatsumi blacked out he dropped to the ground releasing Mine as well. Ironically as soon as she dropped she also blacked out possibly due to shock but it would make sense seeing as if we didn't stop him it could have very well been her final moments alive. I looked over and saw that the 10 inch hole in his chest was still their. _Shouldn't it be gone?_

I then walked to him and saw it was regenerating but at a semi-slow pace, he should be fine in the hour. I then noticed his chest wasn't moving up and down and walked over to him and put my head on his chest…... _NOTHING!_

I was immediately alarmed I checked his neck pulse but it wasn't moving. After that I rushed him into the hideout giving him medical attention. But everything I tried failed, I even cut him open but all that I saw was a dark black liquid ooze out of him before it shoved itself back inside of him and closed the wound. I decided to fetch the rest of my teammates and as I did this all I could think about was Tatsumi. After I got everyone back inside Najenda was in the meeting room smoking a cigar while I tended to the wounded with Lubbock. As I looked inside of Tatsumi's rook I wasn't sure if he would be ok and for once I felt a feeling I haven't felt in a very long time...Fear...

 **And that is the end of the chapter and I have an Important thing to say. About Tatsumi's past that will be explained but more importantly that OP enemy I forgot to mention like an idiot isn't that physically powerful. Tatsumi could easily kill him in one hit tops but as you've seen Tatsumi may be strong Physically but mentally Tatsumi is VERY VERY weak to the point where an average citizen is on par with him when it comes to mental durability. Another thing Tatsumi is how he is from RAW strength alone not through special fighting styles. Tatsumi has no technique Tatsumi is very underrated when it comes to mental prowess and that is what makes his enemy so powerful-He is better than Tatsumi mentally. He has an upper hand when it comes to the fight because Tatsumi is going off blind rage and raw strength and that is what Tatsumi's problem will be throughout the story. Trying to overcome this obstacle in one way or another whether it be someone helping him or getting over his past. As for how the story will progress I will follow canon with a few extra scenes until the jaeger arc and then it will either still follow canon or I will make the story original so PM or Review if you have questions and I will answer them next chapter and also review whether you want me to follow canon with a few changes or whether you want me to when the jaeger arc rolls around to make it an original story. Alright that's all I wanted to say and sorry for not updating consistently but hey that's what other stories are for right? Heh well have a good day guys!**


	5. Prank war: Part 1

**Hey I uh...guess I have some explaining? Heh heh...well nothing really important to say except if you wanna see why I was gone read the ending AN for this chapter….yeah so….bye. OH wait real quick I would love to thank everyone for supporting this story and we have almost hit 50 reviews!WOAH! Alright I'm done ranting but seriously thank you all. I do not own Akame Ga Kill in any way, All I own is the personal story parts I add.**

 **Writing, Weird voices, Place**

 _Thoughts_

"Speech"

Last time-(I decided to add this so you guys don't have to go back and read previous chapters.)

As Tatsumi blacked out he dropped to the ground releasing Mine as well. Ironically as soon as she dropped she also blacked out possibly due to shock but it would make sense seeing as if we didn't stop him it could have very well been her final moments alive. I looked over and saw that the 10 inch hole in his chest was still their. _Shouldn't it be gone?_

I then walked to him and saw it was regenerating but at a semi-slow pace, he should be fine in the hour. I then noticed his chest wasn't moving up and down and walked over to him and put my head on his chest…... _NOTHING!_

I was immediately alarmed I checked his neck pulse but it wasn't moving. After that I rushed him into the hideout giving him medical attention. But everything I tried failed, I even cut him open but all that I saw was a dark black liquid ooze out of him before it shoved itself back inside of him and closed the wound. I decided to fetch the rest of my teammates and as I did this all I could think about was Tatsumi. After I got everyone back inside Najenda was in the meeting room smoking a cigar while I tended to the wounded with Lubbock. As I looked inside of Tatsumi's rook I wasn't sure if he would be ok and for once I felt a feeling I haven't felt in a very long time...Fear…

 **Tatsumi-**

It feels cold...and dark...can you feel the dark? Well it certainly feels weird...oh I just realized. Where am I? I looked around just to see and empty void. "YOU THERE!" a humongous sounding voice that pounded my ears said. "Welcome to hell, one of the possible endings of life. Now I shall read of all the things you have don-" It suddenly stopped talking. "oh...I see it is not yet time for you to enter...well in that case be on your way. Oh and don't let your anger get the best of you. You know this isn't the first time you've been here…" It said.

I saw a bright light before everything went black, ironic right? All of a sudden everything started becoming blurry before I saw the blurry outline of someone next to me. Was it a stripper? No it's not my birthday yet...possibly...when is my birthday...Maybe I can get Akame to do it. Oh! It's her that is looming over me crying. Wait crying? Hm maybe she hasn't eaten yet...for some reason I feel as though many people are face palming right now.

"Hey Akame what's wrong?" I asked genuinely confused. "I thought you died...i've only known you for awhile but...it still hurts…" she said starting to make her tears go away however miniscule they were though they still lingered. "Bah, don't worry I won't die on you just yet." I said with a smile. She smiled back making me aware of the fact that I was doing something other than being a constant jokester and killing...as well as being lazy.

"Do you promise?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"So you won't leave me behind?"

"Yes….No...I won't leave you."

"Promise?"

Oh god...I feel as though I've suddenly been trapped in an endless loop…

 **Meanwhile on the outside of the door-**

"Ok Akame is on top of Tatsumi and they are moving…" Said lubbock while looking into the hole trying to shift around to get a better view. Every member was currently listening except Najenda who was somewhere else at that moment. They went with Akame but she wanted to go first for some reason.

"Hey Akame what's wrong?" every night raid member heard Tatsumi say. They suddenly leaned closer to the door but could only hear snippets. "...it hurts…" they heard her say. "Are they...having…" Leone started to say before the door opened and there was a confused Tatsumi standing at the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked with a raise of his eyebrows. Lubbock suddenly started stuttering which confused him even more. "Ah..well you see...we kinda...But didn't mean...we were…" he stuttered trying to find the right words. "You ok there? Jeez with that amount of stuttering you make alphabet soup look legible. And what do you mean we?". Lubbock suddenly turned around only to find that he was alone. "Um I came to tell you..you...YOU HAVE CHORES TO DO!" he suddenly yelled and ran off. (No they didn't have sex)

 **20 minutes later** -

I sat there doing laundry minding my own business when I suddenly realised every girl's undergarments were here. "Let's play a game folks! Guess what pair of undergarments I shall pull from this... _magic box_...5...4...3...2...1...Times UP! Well what did you guess? Well you can stop right there because frankly I don't care! Now let us see what is in store for us!" I Reached in a pulled out a bra. Hmm it's small so it must be Mine's...wait...is this a? OH MY GOD IT IS.

Before I could voice what I found to my audience…*crickets start creaking*...Mine showed up and started to berate me. "Hey newbie you better not mess with my underwear or bra unless you wanna be turned into paste. Also I expect them to be thoroughly cleaned." she said with her eyes closed and chin up. I thought for a second on what she said before I was flat out confused. All of a sudden she looked at what I was holding and opened her eyes...just think about that...before they immediately looked like big plastic plates.

"Wha..wha..what are you...do-do-doing...with those…" She stuttered. I looked at my hands and back at her. "Oh don't worry I hand wash. I know push-up bra very delicate." i said with a small smile. At that she reared back her head a little and I thought I heard glass breaking. She fainted and left me sitting there confused on why she would need a push-up bra...after all what is there to even push up?

 **20 minutes later-**

Dish duty...I never really liked it. Usually I just left soap on it and let it sit in water and told myself it needed to soak. I then proceeded to do something else for 2 hours until my...parents...yelled at me to get it done. I sat there for a few minutes before I realized something. I control matter-aka I can do whatever the fuck I want. As I thought this I looked at the dirty dishes and suddenly got an idea.

 **5 minutes later-**

 **Mine-**

I was walking through the hall when I heard Tatsumi yell for me to come over to the kitchen. Since I was curious I decided meh why not and went over there. Only to see some amazing food laid out before me. I saw Tatsumi in the corner with an apologetic look on his face. "Hey i'm sorry for what I did earlier and decided to make you this as compensation." he said with a smile. "Thanks…" I said still stunned that he did this just before I was about to eat I looked over as I heard a smashing noise...only to find him throwing plates on the ground and then repairing them. Just to do it again.

"Why don't you just wash them?" I wondered curiously. "You ever seen me try to wash dishes before? It's impossible." he said like it was the most matter of a fact thing ever. "Nothing's impossible." I said right back. "The first person to say that has obviously never tried to close a revolving door before then." he said right back. I honestly didn't know what to say to that.

I decided to ignore him and enjoy the food instead. I started on the ribs with mashed potatoes and gravy. Something was wrong though. They tasted like multiple different flavors but not like you expected. They tasted like spaghetti, macaroni & cheese, pieces of salad and stuff like that. It actually tasted decent so I finished it all and left there leaving a smirking Tatsumi.

 **Tatsumi-**

I laughed lightly to myself as I saw Mine leave the kitchen. She really thought it bothered me that much? HAH! That's funny...oh you're serious? Hold on let laugh harder for a second...HAH HAH! Alright i'm done, but what I really did is I look off all the food residue off the plates and mixed them all together but made them look tasty and gave them to Mine. ah payback...it's a bitch ain't it? I heard she's real good friends with karma. I should know after all karma stalks me on a daily basis...I shot an arrow forward how does it end upo embedded in a rock...40 feet behind me.

 **20 minutes later-**

 **Tatsumi-**

After a while of smashing plates I got bored so I decided to head to the main room which is basically an over dramatised living room but I would never say that...to their faces of course but that's besides the main point here. They were all huddled around Najenda while she talked so I decided-Hey! Why not try to listen with them to what she has to say. And then immediately threw that idea out the window and decided to scare them all. But how to do it…! I had it and now I just needed to put my plan into action.

 **Akame-**

As I sat there listening to Najenda talk about how we will take care of Zank I decided to think about Tatsumi for a second. There was something...different, about him. It kinda looked like his entire personality was really just some cover-up. The hard part is he is NEVER out of character. So I could never tell if it was really him or not. He makes my emotionless mask look like someone put an extra-small tarp with neon all over on a building and tried to act like it wasn't there. It was insane how good he was at it.

I truly worried about him, there was something about him that made me feel drawn to him for some reason and I just couldn't understand what it was. It felt joyous when I saw him happy but hurt when he was hurt. It was a confusing though, it reminded me of what I feel for my sister but before I wanted to put her out of her misery.

All of a sudden everyone stopped talking and looked at me with wide eyes for some reason. "What?" I asked them confused as I felt a tingle on my head and all around my body. I put a hand to my hair and brought it in front of me and what I saw left me wide-eyed. It was bright purple...BRIGHT NEON PURPLE! I sat there wide-eyed before everyone else's hair started changing color as well with them being various colors.

Mine got lime green with yellow highlights, Leone got red with blue dots, Najenda got black with some brown, Lubbock got silver with dark grey lines, And surprisingly Bulat just got his hair turned darker. Everyone was freaking out for different reasons with only Akame and Bulat thinking the same-Someone immensely powerful is near with a possible teigu that has an aura around it. Lubbock however was freaking out for different reasons, one, his clothes and hair no longer matched, and two, Najenda looked REALLY HOT in his mind.

Leone thought that she looked epic-if it weren't for the blue dots. Those she could go without but she wanted to see what she would look like in her transformation with red hair. Najenda thought she looked ok but she was too busy thinking of a possible intruder and why Lubbock wouldn't stop staring at her, probably waiting for orders.

However Mine was an ENTIRELY different story, she was freaking out to the point she was practically hyperventilating if it weren't for her time as an assassin she would have probably fainted. Her hair was everything to her since not only did she get a rare color it matched her eyes and it happened to be her favorite color. Now that her hair was this she would kill whoever did this and torture them. She was determined to make Esdeath look like an angel.

That's when she realized who wasn't here at the time and notorious for screwing with everyone in the base. Tatsumi...she was going to kill him. Simple as that. No crap she was determined to just outright kill him. No fancy plans with 20 different stages that happened over the course over 10 years. She was going to take him outside, shoot him in the back of the head, and deal with the consequences. She didn't care. "TAAAATSSSUUUMMMIIIIIIIII!" she screamed out loud and all of night raid stopped with that with a few of them narrowing their eyes. "I"LL KILL YOU!" she screamed to the heavens. But all anyone could hear was Tatsumi snickering in the background.

 **Looks like we might see a prank war of half of night raid vs the other half next chapter but no hints or anything *cough cough* you can pick the teams *cough cough*. So if you're wondering why I was gone and how this story will go well basically I had no idea how to progress the story and so I spent some time off reading stories and going to school trying to get inspiration until I finally brought myself to write this. I also ask you to send in reviews or PM's for the way you would want me to continue the story because I know how to end it but I don't know how to get there. Also as for my other story I stopped updating it for awhile because I wanted to dedicate my time to this and trying to brainstorm ideas for this. Also trying to keep your jokes original? It's hard so that's some of it. I'm trying to keep Author Notes shorter for you guys too case in point this is one of the shortest ones.**


	6. The cereal killer

**Please read: So I'll try to make this as short as possible, I wanna explain something like a few sentences. The reason I update so slowly is I see this as a hobby and lack of reviews, remember chapter 1? I updated that QUICK compared to the other chapters and that's because I saw how many people like my story so even if it's a guest I will get a burst of creativity. Well that's all and as always I love you guys.**

 **IMPORTANT:** **I'm currently helping out an author, I think i'm his beta for a certain story but i'm not that sure since I just give him ideas and stuff. His name is Nutsofthechest but you should check out his story- "The Dark Gamer" It's a Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfic and just check out my profile for a quick link he's on my favorite author page and on my favorite story page. I'm his main helper and I thought about telling you guys about his story, WARNING! His story has Lemons and it's a harem and it's gory but it's a really epic story and, unlike me, he has an update schedule! So yeah check him out he's really cool. K love you all bye!**

LAST TIME-

That's when she realized who wasn't here at the time and notorious for screwing with everyone in the base. Tatsumi...she was going to kill him. Simple as that. No crap she was determined to just outright kill him. No fancy plans with 20 different stages that happened over the course over 10 years. She was going to take him outside, shoot him in the back of the head, and deal with the consequences. She didn't care. "TAAAATSSSUUUMMMIIIIIIIII!" she screamed out loud and all of night raid stopped with that with a few of them narrowing their eyes. "I"LL KILL YOU!" she screamed to the heavens. But all anyone could hear was Tatsumi snickering in the background.

Now-

 **Tatsumi-**

 _Dear diary-_

 _It is day 2 of our prank war and we've had to stop so we can kill some guy? Meh but right now we're in a meeting and- oh look at that, everyone is looking at me right now. Mine is still glaring at me so that's going on. Akame keeps glancing at me- oh she's staring now. She's kinda cute righ-Huh why is everyone snickering at me and and Akame just staring again. Wait a second...I'm reading out loud aren't I?_

"Yep Tatsumi." Leone replied with a snicker to my annoyance. "Oi want some purple hair again?" I asked as Mine started fuming again much to my amusement. "Tatsumi stop we're here to discuss the new threat to the people right now, Zank the executioner." Najenda replied with the superior tone as always.

"As you all know Zank was the old executioner for the prison of the empire, well he was one of many atleast. Eventually he grew insane and stole the warden's teigu before he escaped and he hasn't been seen since, until now." She continued.

"Wait Najenda" I interrupted

"What is it?"

"What about the people who can't remember his backstory! What about the readers!"

"T-tatsumi...I...No i just...no…"

"Well can you at least give them a little backstory"

"(Insert backstory here)"

"Y-you can't do that…"

"I just did, now as I was saying before."

"We're going to split up teams different teams today and search the capital. Leone, Mine & Sheele will stick together and have the north side. Lubbock and Bulat will get the south east side and Akame and Tatsumi will have the south west side."

"Why can't I get paired with a girl?! Or at least Tatsumi!" Lubbock yelled out in exasperation

"Because last time that happened you wouldn't stop harrassing Akame." Najenda responded curtly. Lubbock held his head down in shame, well more like sadness at failing to get a peek of Akame.

"Well, everyone get some rest and be ready to head out in the morning. I expect you to survey your general area in preparation for tomorrow night. Have a good rest everyone, good night." Najenda said to all of them.

As they all said goodnight I found myself more wanting to train rather than sleep, so I went outside to do just that.

 **WOAH SCENE CHANGE! WERE OUTSIDE NOW! COOL!**

 **Akame-**

Instead of going to sleep I watched as Tatsumi went outside to do what I assumed was training. Ever since he woke up i've been meaning to try and get to talk to him personally. The fact he just...brushed it under the rug surprised me

I still remember cutting him open trying to help him and that black liquid coming out of his body, it wasn't normal. I had no doubt it was because of his shingu but what I was trying to figure out was why did it do that. His weapon, the only successful weapon to transcend teigu. But for it to have no drawback? No that can't be, everyone knows that no matter what there is always a drawback of some kind. Whether his was physically, mentally, or spiritually was yet to be seen.

I finally got outside and saw him just...sitting there. It looked liked meditation but when I looked closer I realized he was talking to someone. "Hello there master!" whatever he was talking to said. He sounded agitated from what I could tell but it was easily covered up with multiple layers of enthusiasm. "Why, with how long you've left me I was starting to get worried you forgot about me *sniff sniff* why if I didn't know better I would assu-" He stopped for some reason.

"It happened again didn't it...I shouldn't be surprised at this rate, alright what do you remember?" He suddenly asked with a tone of indifference compared to last time. "I remember getting sent here to make money for the village we lived in for awhile and then- **(Basically the entire story up until now)** and that's it. I do remember hating someone for some reason but I can't remember why or who." Tatsumi finally spoke. "What life threatening injuries got you this time?"

This time? Has this happened before? And who is this guy he's talking to right now, is Tatsumi secretly a spy? If he was he could easily kill all of us. But that also meant The Empire had some sort of leash on him which I doubt they did. At least, I hope.

As they talked about the time Mine shot him recently I could tell the other guy was getting agitated. "And you just let her get away with that!? The Tatsumi I used to know would never forgive that little brat!" He sounded but as I heard heavy breathing I got ready to leave until I heard the man reply with one last thing. "Tatsumi, As your friend and your benefactor I will tell you right now, If your use your trump again to soon YOU WILL DIE! No coming back, no me saving you, YOU WILL DIE. Zilch, Nada, Poof, Gone. Just like that, If need be just let me think of a plan and I'll help but under no circumstances are you allowed to use it for at least 6 weeks. Goodbye Tatsumi, I'll talk to you later." He said before I felt him just disappear.

Wait so if Tatsumi uses his Trump he will die? Just how powerful is it where it can easily kill HIM of all people. But what he said earlier bothered me, No coming back. He treats it like Tatsumi has died before. I need answers, But I think i'll wait until we kill zank. After that though I plan to ask him about all of this.

 **Tomorrow night**

 **Tatsumi-**

After one of the most BORING days in my life we finally finished surveying the place out and now were just walking around trying to find this guy. If we're being honest here i'm kinda looking forward to fighting this guy.

He caused all of Night Raid to be on high alert so he must be dangerous in some way or the other. I plan to probably ditch Akame so I can go all out somewhat. I really hope this guy doesn't disappoint like everyone else I fought has.

I keep feeling like someone is watching me but it's probably Akame and at this point I shouldn't be surprised that she's watching me again. It's kinda creepy but I guess they don't trust me that much still so meh it's understandable.

"Hey Akame I got a question."

"What? If it's about food I packed enough for us both."

"Oh ok then, didn't know there was a limit to your appetite...wait, that's not what I wanted to ask!"

"Do you need to go?"

"Well...yeah but...nevermind"

I planned to ask why she was watching just to give her a little scare but I guess I got outplayed and it turns out I do actually have to pee. I guess it worked out in the end so it's all good.

 **A few minutes later-**

As I finished up I turned to my left and saw myself standing there. Wait what. I did a double take as I realized that I was in fact standing there. "What the? Is...is that a mirror?" All of sudden it started giggling and motioning me over with it's hand before it ran off.

Ok 1-I saw myself or IT as I will take to call because I refuse to believe I just giggled. 2-It ran off but really weird like it was a girl. 3-I gotta pee again but that can wait. I need to see this for myself.

I slowly jogged after the other me to see where it lead and it turned out to be a really open area with a bunch of stone. It stopped in the middle and threw out it's arms like it wanted to give me a hug. Like I was gonna fall for that, ok I might have started walking over there for a second before I remembered the person were hunting.

"Are you zank? I mean if you are can you just come out?" It looked stunned at first before it looked excited and started morphing into a tall blond guy. "You were supposed to see your most beloved person and yet you still figured out it was me, what did you see if you don't mind me asking?" He looked kinda inquisitive towards the end and actually looked curious.

"I saw myself." I simply told him before he looked, once again, stunned before me started laughing. "O-Oh my I WILL ENJOY cutting off your head. Nobody's given me a good laugh like that in a LONG time." that's about when I realized he was a serial killer-wait did he…

"Sir I have a question." I asked him calmly. He raised an eyebrow which I took as a que to ask him the question. "Do you murder cereal boxes?" and it was an honest question. I always wondered why they made serial sound so similar to cereal and this is the idea I came up with.

"W-wha? Are...are you serious?" he asked again looked confused by the perfectly fine question...yes...perfectly fine. "Yes I am and if you don't answer you best believe I will beat it out of you...after I make a few puns…" I said but a little quieter towards the end.

"Y-you...I'LL KILL YOU!" he said, I assume he heard what I said at the end. He came at me and I dodged his attacks I grew a little bored and so started the puns. "Cereal'ously? This is the best you can do? I thought you were wanted in 12 different boxes!" I let loose an earth spike at him but before I was even done he dodged.

I did this a few more times before I realized he was predicting what I was doing. That must be his Teigu's power or at least one of them. I got an idea suddenly and sent out a wave of ice and managed to get him. Well that was anticlimactic. I froze him over before I waited for Akame to get here.

 **20 minutes later-**

"Oh hey Akame." I said casually. "D-did you kill him?" she asked surprised i took him down so easily. "Nah not yet, you wanna go ahead? I'm bored and just wanna leave." I got up and left her there before I heard Ice saw Akame sink her sword into Zank.

Today was too long of a day.

 **And cut, sorry for the kinda boring ending but I rewrote that scene like 6 times and It was getting stupid, anyways guys Love ALL OF YOU! And thank you for the support and I hope this story can meet your high standards. Remember if you want a good PJO story or just a good author in general check out Nutsofthechest, he's a cool guy and I recommend him. Oh and a guy named Breaker12 has the best dedication to a story i've ever seen.**


	7. Totally new Chapter, Not rewrite at all

**So the story isn't going how I want and I don't like the way it's going currently. So I plan to rewrite it! *Confetti* wooh...why isn't anyone clapping? Oh right, well don't worry I actually have a plan for this one and it will actually make sense! Yes it will, that was a one time thing, Stop patronising me! Geez when did viewers get so hard to please. Anyway I would personally like a beta. Basically just someone to kinda proofread the story, bounce ideas off of, and talk with the plot about. You will get to read the new chapter before anyone else, get insight to the future of the story and future plot ideas! And this cookie (::). NO STOP JEBIDIAH! Alright well I guess not THAT cookie but a cookie nonetheless. Anyways if you're interested just PM and we can talk about it. Sorry I know you want this to be a new chap but I hated what the story was going to be...kinda offended myself huh...meh. Well like always I love you guys sorry. The rewrite should be up sometime today or tomorrow.**


End file.
